Super Human
by conor598
Summary: Super Powers!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Powers

Over the last few decades or so people have been complaining about super human powers. No one is sure what is happening. Some think it might be aliens and others don't believe it's happening at all. But in Tokyo, Japan a scientist believes we are taking evolution to the next step. He only believes this because he himself has super human powers. His name is Kona. Kona has the ability to turn invisible. No one knows this but him. In the research that Kona was doing he took a sample of his D.N.A. and compared it as much as he could with his friends. He discovered his was much different and it must be because he has super human powers he concluded. Three days after he made his conclusion he was found dead in his apartment.

It was a sunny day in Boston, Massachusetts. People hurrying around going from place to place. But there was one man who was troubled. He like the scientist Kona also had super human powers. He just didn't know it. He was a psychopath. In other words, He could control things with his mind. His name was Sean. Sean was 24 years old. He had short hair and was very bright. Sean thought that he was going crazy. Two weeks ago was when he first found out he could control things with his mind. He was watching the Red Sox game on TV when they hit a walk off homerun to win a game against the Yankees. Sean was jumping up and down celebrating like crazy. Then all of the sudden his TV went out his window. Then all his pots and pans starting flying all around his apartment. Then one hit him in the head and he was knocked out. When he woke up he was in a hospital bed. He didn't know how he got there. Then he saw the nurse and said, " Excuse me." The nurse looked at him. "What happened he said?"

"Well said the nurse, you were hit by flying pots and pans. Sir can you tell me… But the nurse never finished do to the lamp on the bedside table was floating and then hit her in the head and killed her. The lamp was still floating. Sean wasn't sure but he thought that he was controlling the lamp. Sean decided to see if that was true. He told himself he wanted the lamp down and it came down. Then he concentrated on the dead nurse. Then she rose up into the air and started floating. Then after that he knew that he had a talent. He could hear the sirens around the hospital ring. He had to get out. The police had come too. They were at the door. He thought if he could lift the dead nurse up with his mind he would be able to shut the door and get it to stay that way with his mind. So he concentrated really hard on the door. Bam! The door closed shut. He then quickly knew he could jump out the window and could then lower himself slowly with his mind. So he jumped, landed, and ran. As he was running, some men in masks came up to him. He was then frozen by ice and hooded. Then he was gone.

Sean's younger brother Tim lived in San Francisco, California. He was 21. He had long curly black hair and dark brown eyes. He like Sean also had super human powers. Unlike his brother he wasn't afraid of them. He actually liked it. He could hear people's thoughts. He found out he had powers the same day as Sean did. He was at his job working as a professor at a college. He gave out a test and then he heard someone saying " Well Jack says the answer is B, so I'll go with that." But no one said anything. Sean thought he just imagined it. Then he heard the voice again " I'll ask him what the answer to number 23 is too." Then he saw one of his students named Paul ask Jack what the answer was to 23 so he went over and gave the kid who cheated a zero. That night when he got home he and his friends had a party. Tim decided that this would be a great time to try out his power. Actually Sean didn't know if he was going crazy or not. But then he remembered hearing on the News about insane people claiming that they have super-human powers. So he just figured he had them too. It might even come in handy he thought. So he just concentrated and then he heard his friend Matt think, " I wonder if Tim has any soda?" Tim responded, " Yes we do have soda. Its in the cabinet."

"How did you know I was going to ask that said Matt?"

"Lets just say I have a way with thoughts."

"Okay then ill go to the cabinet said Matt."

The all of the sudden the lights went off. Tim felt something like a bag go over his head. Then his hands were tied together. He was dragged down the stairs. The he heard a building being blown up. He instantly knew it was his apartment.

Tim and Sean also had a third brother. His name was Jake. Jake was the youngest of the brothers. He was sometimes invisible to other people. I mean literally invisible. As you probably guessed Jake had powers too. Well if you did guess that, you were correct. Anyways, Jake Was 20. He had blue eyes and had short hair. He lived in Chicago, Illinois He had dropped out of College his last year. But he was very educated so to him it wasn't a big deal. Jake sometimes got the feeling he was invisible. Like when he went to the mall, it seemed as though no one knew he was there. He couldn't stand the feeling. Then one morning when he got out of bed, he looked into the mirror and saw nothing. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. No one was there. He was very smart and knew there was no possible explanation for this. Then he got mad. Very mad. He thought he was going crazy like his brother Sean. Who he didn't know wasn't crazy. Then he was there. In the mirror. He wasn't going crazy after all. He was very smart and decided to try to become invisible again by concentrating very hard. He felt like his head was going to explode. Then he was gone. His face was no longer in the mirror. Then going back and forth got easier. He could do it at will now. It took a matter of seconds. He was walking around town invisible when a man grabbed him and burnt Jakes left wrist with his hands. Jake didn't know how the man could see him. He suddenly realized he wasn't invisible anymore. He threw a punch at the man with his right hand but the man grabbed his hand and burnt it. Then after the man burnt both Jake's wrists he punched Jake and knocked him out and then put a bag over his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tim still had the bag over his head. He was in a brand new 2007 Grand Cherokee. He just didn't know it. But that didn't matter. All Tim was trying to do was to get inside his kidnappers head. But the only problem was when he tried to get into the kidnappers head he couldn't do it." You'll never get into my head you know said the kidnapper."

"Oh yeah and why is that asked Tim?"

"Because I can block people like you from getting into my head said the kidnapper with a laugh."

"How do you do that asked Tim curiously?"

"And I would tell you why?"

"Cause I know that you have a power said Tim."

"That really doesn't matter, said the kidnapper. All it is is to be able to see through things."

"Well if you can see through things tell me what I am doing now said Tim with a nasty little smile underneath the bag."

"That's not the nicest hand jester in the world you know."

"Wow you really can see through things said Tim who was amazed a little."

"So where are you taking me asked Tim?"

"To meet your brothers and then to meet my master responded the kidnapper."

"Wait you have my brothers?"

"Yes my associates do."

"Are they ok asked Tim?"

"Yes they're fine said the kidnapper. In fact they are already were you will be meeting them."

"Why did you take them asked Tim?"

"We took them because they have powers too."

"They do? What are they?"

"That is none of your business bellowed the kidnapper while someone cut him off."

"Well can you at least take the bag of my head said Tim who was suffocating?"

"Ok I guess I can said the kidnapper who took off the bag."

Tim then saw the kidnapper for the first time. He was in his mid 30's and looked like he hadn't shaved for days. He was bald. He had on an old baseball T-shirt. Jeans that were ripped at the knees. He looked very athletic and strong. But you kind of have to be to kidnap people. "We're here said the kidnapper."

The place that they met at was huge. It had giant gates that were almost impossible to climb. It was almost like a mansion. It had guards everywhere. If Tim, Sean, and Jake were going to escape it would be very difficult. "Get out of the car a and don't say a word said the kidnapper."

Tim obeyed. The kidnapper then went over to the guard. Tim decided to read the guards mind. It said "Mac wants them all dead before nightfall tomorrow. I can get that to happen thought the guard."

Tim had to warn his brothers about this when he saw them. Then they would come up with a plan. "Over here said the guard to Tim."

"Where are we going asked Tim?"

"To meet your brothers said the guard."

Sean and Jake were both in a room together. It was all white and not that much room to move. The room took away their powers when they were in it. They each arrived there about 3 hours ago. Sean was still cold from when he was frozen by the man. Jakes wrists still hurt because of the man with fire hands. Speaking of the fire hand man, Sean had been put into a different room before to warm up. The room was 200 degrees because the man with fire hands went below it and put the outside not on fire but so hot it would burn you hand off. It was like a microwave. Jake kept saying ideas of how to escape but Sean kept saying that they needed to wait for Tim who was supposed to come into the room too. Then, all of the sudden, the door opened. It was a guard and a man. Sean instantly realized it was Tim. Then the guard shoved Tim into the room that Sean and Jake were in and shut the door.

"Tim your okay said Sean"

"That doesn't really matter now said Tim. All that matters is we somehow getting out of here. I read the guards mind and he said that they were going to kill us before nightfall tomorrow.

"Wait, you can read minds asked Jake?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys. My kidnapper said that both of you had powers too. What are they and why cant I read minds in here?"

"You can't read minds in here because the room takes powers away while you're in it responded Sean. Now I'll tell you my power. It's to be able to move things with my mind.

" Mine is to become invisible said Jake."

"That gives me an idea on how to escape said Tim. We can use our powers together."

"Good idea but how will we use them in here asked Sean?"

"We won't use them in here, we'll use them when they're taking us to where they are going to kill us said Tim. Here's what we'll do…

The next morning when Sean woke up he kept going over and over the plan in his head. He really hoped that it worked. Jake woke up all excited. He thought for sure that they would escape. Tim, well he was very tired. He had nightmares all night about his death. The first time he was shot. Then he was stabbed in the back. The last dream of him dieing was almost real though. He could almost feel it. In that dream Sean killed him. He picked him up with his mind and threw him off a cliff over and over again. Tim didn't tell anyone about the dreams he had that night. He thought that they would be worried. The last thing he wanted was for them not to be able to concentrate while they were escaping.

"The guard will be here in a hour so get ready for what we planned said Sean."

That hour they were waiting for the guard no one said anything. Jake who was a loud mouth didn't even whisper.

Sean finally broke the silence and said, "The guard should be here, now"

And sure enough the door opened.

"Shut up and don't say a word said the guard."

They obeyed. He tied their hands together and then took them to their death.

As they were walking Tim screamed "Now"

Sean untied their hands. Then, Jake turned invisible.

Tim read the guards mind "I got to hit the emergency button."

"Sean, look out. He's going for the button."

"Sean quickly tied the rope around the guard with his mind. Then, more guards came out of nowhere. They probably just saw what happened and decided to come over and help decided Sean. Then, all of the sudden, one of the guard's neck was jammed to the left. POP! His neck was broken and he was dead.

"Good job Jake screamed Tim!"

Then the invisible Jake picked up the guards gun and shot it. Sean made it go twenty times faster. It went through one guard's stomach and out is back. Then Sean made it turn around again and again until it killed all the guards. Just then the alarms went off. Red lights starting flashing everywhere. "Quick down the hallway said Tim."

They ran down the hallway until they met with a guard. Sean broke his neck with his mind. They continued running down the hallway until they saw a guard. Then they saw a doorway and went through it. It was a bunch of stairs. They ran down them as three guards ran from the top of the stairs. Jake who still had the guards gun turned invisible and started shooting. The guards did the same. "What are you doing said Tim? We need to get out of here."

"Hold on said Jake, just taking care of some business."

After the gun emptied, all three of them continued to run down the stairs. Jake was still invisible. Then, finally they saw the door out. It was locked so Sean broke the knob. When they ran out guards were waiting for them. Gunshots were fired everywhere. If any came close Sean would stop them. Then one of the cars pulled up next to Sean and Tim. Except there was no driver and Jake seemed like he wasn't there. Then Jake appeared in the drivers seat. "Get in the car and lets go screamed Jake."

They got in the car. Then, Jake put a great amount of speed on the car. It was so fast Sean who was ridding shotgun could not move his head off the seat. Guards were still firing at the car. Sean was still blocking them. Tim was reading guards minds to see if he could tell if the cops were coming. He hadn't heard anything when they reached the exit.

As Jake was going down the highway at 80 miles per hour, Sean wondered if Jake even knew where he was going? They had seen sings and knew they were in San Diego, California. Tim would be the only one, who would know where they were going, but he wasn't talking and neither was anyone else. "Where are we going, Sean finally broke the silence?"

"To the airport. Were going on the 7 o'clock flight to Augusta, Maine and then we'll drive to Portland responded Jake."

"What are we going there for exclaimed Sean?"

"One of my old college room-mates lives there. He owns a boat shop and I was hoping we could stay at his place for a day and then sail to Cape Cod."

"What would we do in the Cape?"

"We would then look for a man named Saraz Toronda."

"What type of name is that Sean said while laughing?"

He happens to be a scientist at Cambridge University and he has powers too."

" What are they asked Tim?"

"Oh so you are awake. Well I'm not sure what he can do but I know it's very useful."

When they got to the airport they waited in line for about an hour and then went threw the security just fine. Then they stopped at a restaurant to eat. Then they boarded the plane. There were two seats in every row. That would mean someone would have to sit with someone they don't know. Tim was chosen. The man who he sat next to came five minutes before the plane took off. He was wearing jeans and had a nice striped polo. He looked as though in his late 30's early 40's. He had a clean-cut shave and was about 5'8. He had only a tiny bit of hair and was completely bald in the middle. He got on the plane just as it was getting ready to go on the runway. He had the window seat. He quickly fell asleep. He finally woke up after 2 hours. It was then when Tim brushed up against him by accident when everything froze. Tim was the only person moving! " Whoa what happened, Tim exclaimed?" Just then he noticed the man moving. He looked shocked.

"How are you able to move asked the man?"

"Well… said Tim." But he was reading the guys mind and couldn't talk.

"How can he move, said the man in his mind? I wasn't touching him when I froze time. Or was I?"

"Yes you were touching me when time froze but I didn't know you had powers too said Tim."

Wait you have a power too?"

"Yes, I can read minds. That's how I knew you were saying that.

"Well can you say stuff inside other peoples minds, asked the man?"

"Well I've never really tried but I'll give it ago." Tim tried his hardest to talk in the man's mind. " Why won't this work he asked himself in his mind?"

"What are you talking about asked the man? It is working."

"Yes", he exclaimed! "Wait, so would someone invisible be able to make someone else invisible too?"

"Yes but why would you ask that?"

"Well I have two brothers, one can move things with his mind and the other can turn invisible."

"Are they sitting across from us?"

"Yes. The one on the right is Sean who can move things with his mind, and the other one is Jake, the invisible man."

"If its ok with you I will unfreeze time and then, I want you to go into your bothers mind,

and tell them that I can help you with the organization."

"You mean the people who captured us?"

"Yes" When time unfroze, everything was in its position when time did freeze. So Tim did as he was told.

"Sean, this is Tim. The man I'm sitting next to has powers too. He can free time. He told me how to say stuff in other people's minds. He also said that Jake could turn other objects invisible too. He can and wants to help us said Tim inside Sean's mind.

"Help us with what?"

"Well you know how the people who captured us? Well he said that they were part of an organization. Do you think we should trust him?"

"Well we shouldn't take down his offer. But, at any time he double crosses us we kill him."

"Alright and, make sure you tell Jake cause were landing soon."

After they landed and got their luggage they called down a taxi they went on the highway for about 20 minutes at top speed.


End file.
